Boredom equals insanity
by psychobunny410
Summary: This is what you get when Duo is bored and Heero is the victim. [Quick oneshot fic]


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I do own the idea for this fic.

* * *

One fine day or was it a dreadful day... Well it was one day that Duo Maxwell was bored. Bored enough to go exploring around Relena's estate while they visited her. He didn't feel like listening to any details about the current affairs of the colonies and Earth. Besides all politics were boring in one way or another. Could never liven them up unless it deals with chocolate. Which is totally unlikely to happen. 

As the braided pilot explored the already explored halls of the mansion. He came upon Relena's bedroom and a grin crossed his face. The last time he tried to go into her bedroom he had been caught red-handed by none other than his comrade, Heero Yuy. Oh that was a day to never want to remember. He had to run for his life or be shot and went missing for at least a week.

"And he said he doesn't like Relena," snorted Duo as he went to open the door. It was locked. "This is a job for Super Thief!" shouted Duo and striking a pose with his hand son his hips, head back and laughing like a lunatic. Back to the job at hand, he pulled out his lock pick kit and began. In a mere ten seconds he had the door unlocked. Putting his kit back in his pocket, Duo sneaked in as quiet as the air and closed the door just as quiet.

This time he wasn't taking any chances with anyone. The room was huge! An elegant bed rested in the center of the room with drapes hanging around it in a white color. A dresser sat against the west wall and opposite side was the closet. A vanity table sat a few feet from the closet and an armoire was right next to it. "She needs a new decorator big time," said Duo as he went to investigate the contents of the dresser.

Rummaging through the underwear drawer, he pulled out a red lacey thong. Duo let out a sharp whistle, "I didn't even think she was that type of girl. I wonder if I can take her from Heero as he obviously doesn't like her." He slipped the garment in his pocket then went on to the next drawer. The normal shirts and pants laid there and wasn't too interesting.

Now came the closet and the braided pilot bared for the worst. He wasn't surprised that it happened to be a walk-in closet and pretty much full too. There was dresses of all kinds (except for the short, skimpy kind) and lots and lots of shoes. An idea struck as he came a crossed a green-blue frilly dress. "Oh things are about to get more interesting now," he giggled.

Taking the dress with him, along with a pair of off white heels, out of the closet and now inspecting the vanity table which varieties of make-up, necklaces and earrings were placed neatly. Now his grin was getting bigger than ever and Shinigami was coming out. Basically you can see the horns on his head in a sense.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen/dining area, Quatre looked up from his cup of tea and noticed that the American pilot had been away for quite some time now. "Where's Duo?" he asked the others. Wufei just shrugged, "He went wandering around about an hour ago." Heero simply got up from his spot to go look for his comrade. Knowing nothing good could come from a board Duo and him wandering the house. Trowa stayed silent as he figured things would get interesting now and Relena just wished Duo didn't go into her room.

Heero went straight for Relena's bedroom as he suspected the braided pilot to have gone there against his orders. "Duo you better not be in there otherwise you have a death wish," he said. Duo heard him and quirked a brow as he finished putting his plan together as he was Shinigami; the God of Death. So why would he need a death wish... ok bad thinking right there as this was the Perfect Soldier ready to take care of him.

Unbeknownst to them, the other pilots and Relena had decide to see what would happen between them but staying as far back as possible. "So what do you think he would do to Duo?" Relena asked in thought. The boys just shrugged as they were a few halls down and crept closer and closer. Quatre swore he saw Trowa smile for a brief second at that question. The Arabian didn't bother to push the thought as it was probably his imagination.

Heero checked the door knob to see if it was locked and it wasn't. "Duo you're going to regret coming into Relena's bedroom." He stated as he opened the door. That's when he got jumped by the braided pilot and seemingly knocked out by the desk lamp that sat on the night stand near the bed. Duo dragged Heero's body into the room and locked the door behind him while laughing like a lunatic.

"What was that sound?" asked Wufei as they heard a _thud_ of something hitting the floor. Each of them looked at each other then raced to the bedroom door to see it shut and no one out in the hallway. They can hear Duo's laughter behind the closed door though. "Anyone want to know what the hell he's up to in there?" The Chinese pilot said with a worried expression.

Even though they didn't want to find out they stood outside to wait for the door to open. About five minutes later, a shrill scream came from the room that sounded much like Heero. "What's going on in there?" yelled Relena with a shocked expression. Without further waiting, Duo bolted out the door with Heero's clothes in hand and laughing up a storm. Quatre's eyes went wide and didn't want to think that the Perfect Soldier was naked.

Soon Heero came out of the room and the sight just made Wufei about fall over in a fit of laughter and Quatre giggle. Although Trowa was chuckling, he pulled out a digital camera and snapped a few pictures of Heero (encase of needing to black mail the Wing Zero pilot) in the green-blue frilly dress and off white heels. He also had make-up on done in a fine manner and a dainty gold necklace with a cross on it around his neck.

Relena just shook her head and chuckled at Duo's antics. "Duo get your ass back here now!" yelled Heero as the chase was on to get his clothes back and to knock Duo into next week.

The End... or is it?

* * *

A/N: Just couldn't pass up the thought of Heero in a dress and Duo being the one to have done it.  



End file.
